Konoha High School for the Supernatural
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: SasuNaru AU. Sasuke is going undercover as a student at Konoha High, a school for supernatural students on an island only for people with supernatural abilities. His mission is to capture the nine tailed fox, who the government plans to use for war. What will be the outcome when his mission turns out a lot harder than he thought it would be?
1. Chapter 1

"So do you like the school so far?!"

The chipper blond had six whisker marks on his cheeks, just like my father said he would. His skin was a vibrant bronze color that made his sparkling light blue eyes and blond hair stand out. For the past hour he'd been showing me around the school, telling me about how friendly the teachers and students are, and how I would never be bored here.

"It seems like a nice place". It was a simple reply, but enough to make his oversized ridiculous smile even bigger.

"I know you're new to our community. You moved here a few days ago right? You used to live on the outside world?"

I laughed inwardly at his choice of words. "The outside world". I can't blame him. All he knows is this Island and nothing else. He's probably only heard about the "outside world" through rumors.

"Yes, but this is my new home now"

"What was it like living with...normal people? Were they mean to you? Did they know about your powers?"

"I kept them hidden for as long as I could. Eventually, they found out about them. That's why my family and I fled here"

"Wow, that must've been scary. You know, it's nice for the government to give people like us a place to live instead of killing us all off"

I nod my head in agreement. There's something about the way he says "killing us all off" that makes me feel uncomfortable.

"You know, you're kind of quiet", the blond says suspiciously.

"And you're kind of talkative", I reply dryly.

"Yeah, I know. I can't help it. Once I start talking it's hard for me to stop", he says a little too proudly.

"Good to know"

Although the blond seemed dense and naive, he could pick up on my sarcasm, and narrowed his eyes at me as if I'd just kicked a puppy.

"No need to be sarcastic!", he says defensively.

"Hn"

"Hn?"

I don't reply to him, which I can tell made him angry. It was cute to see him get mad. His eyebrows furrowed and his plump pink lips formed an adorable pout that a little kid would usually make. Before he could go off on a rant about how unkind I was being, someone snuck up behind him and wrapped their lean arms around his small waist.

"Sai?", the blond said as he looked up at the man who was smiling down at him.

The pale man kissed him on the cheek, and I raised my eyebrow at the public display of affection. I always found it weird when couples were intamite in public, but I guess it was normal for them to be all over each other like that.

"It's lunch time, and it's such a nice day outside. Come eat with me kit, I packed us sandwiches", the tall man said as he stroked the blond's golden locks.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Your tour ends during my lunch period. I have to walk you to the guidance counselors office!"

His boyfriend sighed as the blond's forgetfulness, but showed no signs of being annoyed by it. _He's most likely used to it by now._

"Where would you be with out me?", he said as he patted his prized possession on the head.

"Sai, stop treating me like a child and walk him to the guidance office with me", the blond whines.

He stopped snuggling his boyfriend, and gave me an analyzing look before smiling at me and offering me his hand.

"So you're the new student everyone's been talking about. It's nice to meet you"

I shake his hand and refuse to return the smile he's giving me. I've already take a disliking to him. His smile is overdone and doesn't seem genuine like his cheery blond boyfriend's. I also dislike how he touches his boyfriend. I'm not saying this because I'm jealous, but because I find it weird and painful to look at.

We walk to the office, and leads me to a door that says "Mr. Hatake" written in bold black letters just below the little window where you can peak in. He opens the door seems excited by my presence, or maybe the blond's presence. It seems like the ball of sunshine could make anyone smile. Except for me.

"Ah, nice to see you giving the new student a tour, Naruto"

The man is wearing a dark blue mask that covers his mouth and his left eye. He's rather tall, and gives off a strange aura that is hard to describe. Although more than half his face is covered by that stupid blue mask, I can tell he's smiling underneath it.

"It was my pleasure!", he says proudly with his fist against his chest.

"I'm sure you did a good job getting him pumped up for his first day here"

"I sure did sensei!"

"Come on Naruto, let's go eat lunch", Sai says eagerly.

"See you later sensei! Bye Sasuke!"

His boyfriend is gripping his fragile tan hand in a possessive manner that makes me question the type of relationship they have. It's clear that Naruto is the submissive one in the relationship. I can't imagine him taking control of anything in their relationship, especially with his boyfriend smothering him like that. I had my eyes fixed on the two for a long time as they walked away, and Mr. Hatake had to call my name to get my attention.

"Sasuke", the man said with his hand extended to the inside of his office.

"Right"

I take a seat on the comfy green chair in the brightly decorated office. The walls were a bold lime green color and on his desk sat a bouque of highlighter yellow flowers as well as a bowl filled with a variety of sweets.

"Feel free to take some candy", the man invites politely.

"No thank you. I don't like sweets", I say with a slight bitterness in my tone. Of course, it wasn't intentional, but I keep forgetting that I need to be kind to everyone I meet, no matter how hard it is for me. This is a mission like none I've ever been on before. Every little thing matters.

"So, Sasuke...Uchiha", he says as he reads my name from the profile he was given.

"How was your tour?", he asks curiously.

"It was nice"

"Yeah, I'm sure that Naruto kept the tour interesting from beginning to end"

"He's a nice guy"

"Yes, really a charming, handsome young man"

I can pick up on the glimpse of lust in his voice. It's disturbing to know that someone of his age found someone that young arousing. _Hopefully, pedophilia is illegal on this island._

"But to get back on topic, I must ask you, how old are you? You look much older than eighteen"

"I've been told"

"And you say that you have the ability to...hypnotize people. Care to demonstrate?"

"I'd rather not"

The man chuckles, before folding his hands together and putting his chin on them. For some weird reason he likes me, despite my uncoaporative behavior and unenthusiastic attitude.

"You know, you're not like most people who come here for the first time. They're usually excited to live in a community where they can be accepted for being different. They can start their lives over, in a place where they feel normal, even though they never will be. So tell me Sasuke, why the long face?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look...unhappy"

"This is just my face. I'm not actually sad or annoyed. People often mistake me for being angry or irritated. That's usually not the case", I explain.

"Well that's good, because as you can see, this school has a rather upbeat environment. Even the walls and the rooms have to be decorated with colors that won't make the teachers or staff feel gloomy"

"I've noticed"

"I mean look outside! Look at how happy those students are eating their lunches with their friends and playing cards"

I look out the window and see groups of students eating together on picnic blankets, laughing as if they hadn't laughed in years. Their smiles were real, and they were so happy they were practically glowing. No one ate alone. Everyone was united. The one thing I couldn't take my eyes off was the way Sai and Naruto were interacting. I observed the two love birds, as Sai appeared to be drawing a sketch of something, and Naruto was leaning into him, fascinated by whatever he was doodling._ I bet his drawings are nothing special compared to mine_. Sai put his hand on the piece of paper, and closed his eyes as if he were meditating. Unexpectedly, a bundle of colorful butterflies flew off the paper and around the bubbly blond who smiled with amazement. I watched as they flew around him in a teasing manner before flying out of sight. The orange clad boy was lying on his back laughing, and his boyfriend had a smug expression on his face.

"Aren't they just so cute together?", the grey haired perv asked.

"Adorable"

"You know, Sai is an amazing artist. He has the power to make anything he draws come to life. It's a beautiful thing"

"I guess so", I say as I continue to watch the happy couple.

"Everyone in this school is so smart and talented, including the staff. Everyone has such incredible supernatural abilities...you want to know what mine are?"

I don't reply to his question, knowing that he was going to tell me anyways.

"I can see people's aura's. I know, it doesn't sound very special at all, but it sure comes in handy in certain situations. For instance, from the minute that you walked in, I saw that your aura was black, which definitely is not a good sign. A black aura tells me that you are dangerous, and threats are something we do not tolerate here at Konoha High"

His voice is dark and stand-offish. It's not enough to make me nervous, but it's enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"I hope that you aren't plotting anything that would put this school in danger. I may know nothing about who you are or your past, but the fact that your aura screams "dangerous", is enough to make me keep an eye on you. That is why all new students come to me before they meet their real guidance counselor. I'm sort of like the metal detector at airport security", he says proudly.

"I am not plotting anything"

My voice is clear and proves that I am unwilling to back down.

"Good to know, but I'm still going to warn the teachers about you Uchiha. We can't have any bad eggs in this school"

"Great. Can I go now?", I ask impatiently.

The man narrows his eye at me before replying.

"Get out of my sight"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! Tell me what you think of the story so far. Things may seem vague now, but they'll clear up in later chapters. Follow and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler Alert: Sai and Naruto break up this chapter. This is a SasuNaru fanfic after all.**

* * *

"How was your first day?"

My brother had been sitting at home all day doing god knows what along with Obito, Madara, and Konan. Uchiha's are known for being the best secret service agents, so it wasn't weird that I was on this mission along with a few relatives. The only problem is that I'm doing most of the work since I still have to go to school, spy on the jinchuriki to figure out a way to capture him, and attempt to be nice to everyone I meet.

"Bitter sweet", I reply dryly to him.

"How so?", my brother asks curiously.

"I met the nine tails today, he was my tour guide"

"That's good. I hope you gave a good first impression"

"Probably not the best first impression, but he's nice as well as forgetful. I'm sure I have nothing to worry about"

"If you say so...can you describe to me what he looks like. I want to make sure you have the right guy"

His voice is telling me that I'm incompetent. I never liked being doubted by anyone.

"Are you telling me I can't spot someone so obvious? He has three whisker marks on each cheek just like our father said he would. His boyfriend called him Kit, short for kitsune. What more evidence do I need?"

"Boyfriend?", Itachi asks curiously.

"I'd prefer not to talk about his...lover"

"Well, all you can do now is sketch me a picture of that boy. I want to be aware of what the jinchuriki looks like"

I go to my room and pull out my black sketchbook from the top drawer. When I get back to the small family office where my brother is sitting, I draw the exotic blond.

I draw his wild blond hair, bambi eyes, little nose, finely sculpted jaw, and his small plump lips. I put three thin lines across his cheeks, shade everything as fast as I can, and to finish the work of art, I draw his eye brows. They're always the last thing I draw on anyone. Eyebrows are what make a facial expression, and the blond had a unique facial expression like no other.

"What a cute boy", Itachi says with a smile.

"He's seventeen", I inform him.

"Doesn't mean I can't find him attractive"

He had a point there.

"Keep it in a safe place. It's the only one I'm going to draw"

"It's a pretty picture. I'll keep it safe"

I roll my eyes at him and he chuckes. He was right, now that I look at it, the picture is like nothing I'd ever drawn before. I've drawn sketches of numerous amounts of people, but none of them compared to Naruto. He had a very distinguished look that stood out like mismatched shoes.

"Care to tell me about the bitter part of your day?", my brother says as he continues to stare at my work as if it were something pulled put of an art gallery.

"My guidance counselor is...suspicious of me"

"What? Already?!"

The tone in his voice is alarming, but I try to remain calm. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to think I'd blew our cover on the first day.

"It's not my fault. He can read aura's and told me that mine is black. Black means 'danger' apparently, and now he's going to keep a close eye on me"

"Shit!", my brother hisses before slamming his fist on the table.

"I know, it sucks, but all I can do is try to prove to him that I'm not a threat"

"We can fix this", Itachi said as he tried to calm himself down.

"I hope so. They protect the jinchuriki with their lives. I wont be able to get near him once all the teachers find out I'm a 'threat'. This kind of stuff doesn't go unspoken about. Tomorrow, I guarantee all the teachers are going to know that I'm a danger to the school"

I know I sound very irritated. Anyone would if they were in my situation. The mission could've been so simple if it wasn't for that damn Mr. Hatake.

"Listen, Sasuke. I know this will be hard for you, but I need you to kiss everyone's ass at that school", Itachi ordered.

I raised my eyebrow at him. I was not enthusiastic about his "plan" at all.

"Befriend your guidance counselor, befriend your teachers, befriend Naruto's friends, and once everyone trusts you, which might take a while, befriend Naruto"

I scoffed at that thought. _How am I going to befriend someone who is the exact opposite of me?_

"Befriending Naruto will be the hardest part. His boyfriend clings to him like fleas on a dog, and Naruto's too much of a pushover to do anything about it"

"I believe in you Sasuke. Kill his boyfriend if you have to. Don't hurt Naruto's feelings. Be a good friend to him"

The word friend bothered me more than anyone else in the world. I have very few friends, and most of them are family. I can't tell anyone about my job. So being friendly is something I never bothered to try since I know friendships, better yet, a romantic relationship, would be hard to sustain. I don't mind it though. One or two friends outside my family are enough for me.

"I'll do my best. I can't fail this mission, this is a life or death situation for our Country. I won't allow one bastard to ruin everything"

* * *

The second day of school, I heard some pretty damn good news. Apparently Naruto had broken up with Sai, so that meant I didn't have to kill him like my brother suggested. I wasn't sure if it was a rumor or not because he was sitting in my first period class with that stupid grin on his face. That's not usually how people act after they break up with someone.

Through out the entire math class, the teacher gave me evil glares, and the students barely paid attention. Almost Everyone was too busy whispering about the break up, talking about what sports they were going to sign up for this season, or discussing the latest fashion trends. Nothing school related at all.

I'd glance over at Naruto a few times to see what he was doing, or if his smile ever faded away, which it hadn't. One time he caught me looking and he started blushing. _Teenagers. Almost as vulnerable as children._

The bell finally rang. I didn't bother to take notes on anything. Algebra is too easy for me to take notes on it.

"Hey, your name is Sasuke right?", a blond haired girl asked.

"Yes", I reply as politely as possible.

"I heard you're new here. Tell me, what do you think of this place?"

It was an annoying question I knew I was going to be asked a lot. I didn't have the time to respond because the blond was rudely pushed out of the way by a girl with long cherry blossom colored hair. I found this girl to be a lot less attractive than the other one.

"I know you're new here, and I really want to get to know you. We could be really close friends"

I don't know if I should give her a fake smile or ignore her completely. At least the first girl wasn't rude like this one.

"Move over forehead!"

The other girl aggressively pushed the big headed pink haired girl out of the way. Then, they began to bicker like children fighting over a toy. It's one thing I could never understand about high school girls. They fought over boys, even the one's they didn't have a chance with.

"Well, I'm going to go to my next class", I tell them even though they were too busy bickering to acknowledge me.

* * *

My lunch period was the earliest one out of all the lunch blocks, but I was happy that I had the same one as Naruto. Yesterday, he was outside with Sai, laughing with him and watching him as he made his mediocre drawings come to life. Now, the blond sat with a big group of friends, and looked just as happy as he did yesterday. I had to give it to him, he handles breakups a lot better than most teenagers do.

When I walked outside, warm air hit my face, and the sun was beaming a lot stronger than yesterday. I was probably going to get sunburned if I stayed out here for too long. The one thing I noticed about the people who sat outside was their complexion. Most of them weren't pale like me, they were slightly tan, which is why they could tolerate the hot weather on this island.

"Sasuke!", the blond called out.

"Come sit with us!", his bowl cut haired friend invited.

I sat on the picnic blanket with the group of strangers, and they all smiled at me, trying to make me feel comfortable. It wasn't working, but it was better than the looks my teachers gave me.

"It's such a nice day out, neh Sasuke?"

I nod my head, even though I'm thinking the exact opposite. I prefered cold weather. It prevented me from getting burned.

"Hope you brought sunscreen!", one of his friends joked.

"I didn't", I reply dryly.

They all laughed, but I didn't find it funny because with each second that went by the sun beams were burning my skin like lasers. All I could do was make an attempt to smile with them, and hope they'd fall for it.

"I think we should all introduce ourselves! We can go clockwise", the bubbly blond said with a grin. "I told you my name yesterday, but just incase you forgot it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Fu"

"I'm Gaara"

"Yagura"

"Utakata"

"H-Hinata"

"Shino"

"Shikamaru"

"And I'm Rock Lee!"

All these names were going to be hard to remember, but their faces sure wouldn't be forgettable. They all looked really weird. One even had the word "love" tattooed on his forehead and had hair redder than blood. The only normal looking one's were Shikamaru, Utakata, and Naruto, even though he had those distracting whisker marks on his face. Everyone else looked like they just stepped out of a freak show, but I had to be nice to them. They were his friends, so they were going to be my "friends".

"So Sasuke, tell us about yourself", Yagura said.

This was a question that I hadn't been asked since my last job interview, which was a long time ago. I wasn't prepared for this, but to make things easier for myself, I only told them the one thing that would impress them the most.

"I like to draw"

"Ooooh an artist! Just like S-"

"Shhh!"

Naruto gave them a funny look, and Gaara coughed awkwardly. Luckily, someone decided to get back on topic.

"So, what do you usually draw? Do you have a sketchbook on you?", Yagura asked.

I went into my backpack and pulled out my sketchbook. This was a different one from the one I kept at the house, so the sketches were more appropriate to share.

"Wow! That's amazing!", Naruto shouted.

I continued to flip through the pages as people stared with surprised looks.

"Very abstract. I like it", Shikamaru said calmly.

"You're really talented", Yagura said with a smile.

"Y-your drawings a-are very unique"

I continued to hold the book outwards, as if I were showing a picture book to a group of fascinated little kids. I flipped through the pages slowly, and for a second, I took my focus off the group of weirdos. I saw Sai sitting on a bench alone not far from us. His expression was blank and lifeless as he drew in his notebook. When he looked up, his eyes met mine, and unlike yesterday, he did not smile at me. In fact, he continued to show very little emotion, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to kill me. In an immature way, it made me feel superior. There was no doubt in my mind that he was jealous.

"I love them! Especially the piano you drew! That one's the coolest!", Fu shouted.

I decided it was important to start taking note of their personalities. _Out of all of them, Fu is the loudest one. She speaks louder than Naruto, and smiles almost as much as him. Gaara, Utakata, and Shino are mute, so they will be the hardest to approach or ask questions relating to Naruto. Hinata is shy and has a stutter, but I can sense that she has a good heart. Yagura is calm, as well as Shikamaru. I can tell that Shikamaru is somewhat intellectual. He's the only one who pointed out that my drawings are abstract, so he's one to watch out for. He seems like the kind of person who would make a good detective, and the last thing I need is him trying to accuse me of something. Lee is overly enthusiastic and should punch his barber in the face. And Naruto...is Naruto._

"Thank you", I said before closing the sketchbook.

It was weird having people see my drawings. They weren't anything I really shared with anyone, but I didn't mind showing them. The compliments actually made me feel good, but I'd never show it. I don't want to come off as cocky or arrogant like I usually do.

"H-hey N-naruto, I want to g-give you th-these"

Hinata passed a blue box to Naruto, who looked really shocked.

"What's inside?", he asked.

"Th-they're cookies. I-I made them t-today in my c-cooking class cause I thought y-you were having a b-bad d-day"

When Naruto opened the box Hinata turned red. The blond looked ecstatic, and held out a cookie that resembled his face.

"Those are so cute!", Fu squealed.

"Interesting", Utakata said.

Gaara looked like he was suppressing a chuckle and Shikamaru looked more confused than Yagura.

"I've known you for so long, and you never baked me cookies"

Everyone looked over at the quietest one in the group who finally spoke out.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sh-shino"

It bothered me how upset she was over it. I could tell she liked Naruto, especially by the way she struggled to keep eye contact when she spoke to him. Naruto's far too dense to pick up on it.

"Don't be a brat Shino", Shikamaru said sounding irritated by his complaining.

"Come on guys, let's not argue!", Lee said worriedly.

"Thank you so much Hinata...but I feel kind of weird eating my face", he said before taking a bite.

"D-do you like them?"

"Best cookies I've ever had! You're gonna be a great wife to somebody someday!"

The group laughed as Hinata turned red and Naruto continued to devour his cookie. It was weird for me to be in a group like this. In high school, my friend group was much smaller, and normal looking. We didn't laugh together nearly as much as this odd group, and we weren't as laid back or cheerful.

"Naruto, I'm glad I found you in time!"

Behind him stood a muscular, tall man with messy brown hair and two red fang looking marks on his cheeks. His smile looked mischievous, but the blond looked happy to see another one of his quirky friends.

"Kiba! Hey! Long time no see!", he said before jumping off the blanket and hugging him.

"I know, it's been a while. I didn't see you yesterday because I was still in the hospital, but now I feel much better"

"That's great! And I see you bought a flower for a certain special someone"

Weirdly, he was looking at Hinata when he said "certain special someone", but I could tell by the look on Kiba's face that it wasn't for her.

"Well actually, it's for you", he replied sheepishly.

"Really?", the dense blond asked.

"Yeah...I heard about the break up a few periods before, so I went into the school garden to get a flower for you. I know how much you like them"

The orange rose didn't have a stem. He only picked the head of the flower, which I found to be stupid, but the blond looked happy to have it.

"What a youthful thing to do! Very nice Kiba!"

"What a pretty rose!"

"Nice job Kiba. You gave him a flower with out a stem", Shino said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a downer!", Fu yelled at him.

"Why don't I get a flower, Kiba? I've known you for so lo-"

"Well, I gotta go! Class starts soon, and I don't wanna be late. I heard my english teacher hates tardy students. See you later!"

"Bye Kiba!", the blond waved as the man walked away.

Once the man was too far to hear, Gaara said something that got all of our attention.

"Orange roses symbolize desire"

The blond only blinked a few times cluelessly before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah right! Good one Gaara!", the blond says as he wipes a tear from his eyes.

"I think he was being serious", I say to the laughing idiot.

"Nope. No way. Everyone knows that Kiba likes Hinata", the blond said teasingly.

Hinata blushed for the third or fourth time today, and Shikamaru gave Naruto an exhausted look.

"That was last year", Shikamaru says as if his friend was the biggest moron in the world.

"Feelings change", Yagura added.

"But he's straight", the blond says.

"Says who?", Utakata asks.

"Don't be silly you guys, it's just an orange rose", the blond says defensively.

"I agree with Naruto. It was a youthful act of kindness", Lee says joining Naruto's side.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He could've not known and just picked it because it's your favorite color", Gaara said.

"But the fact that he took the time to do it in such a hurry…"

I was getting way too interested in the conversation than I should be, but at least I was getting to know some information that might be useful in the future. If Naruto returns Kiba or Hinata's feelings, it'll be back to square one. Naruto will be too caught up in a relationship to talk or hang out with anyone else.

"Why would he flirt with me if he knows I just broke up with Sai"

"Speaking of that, what exactly happened between you two?", I ask a little too curiously.

"Yeah, you guys were always all over each other and you seemed really happy with him. So why did it end?", Yagura asked sounding very concerned for his blond friend.

"It didn't really end. I just told him we should take a break"

"But why? Was he being too controlling?"

"Eh. Not really"

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't telling the truth. Even a few of his friends exchanged worried looks.

"Don't worry about it guys! It's okay! He was only controlling because he cared about me and was wor-"

"Naruto, you do know that's how most abusive relationships begin", Shikamaru informed him.

The blond looked very nervous. All eyes were on him. He shrugged and gave a smile that lacked its usual confidence. It bothered me.

"Sai and I had been dating on and off since sophomore year and not once had he ever hit me!", the blond said growing angry with his honest friend.

He was lying, and when he looked at me, I narrowed my eyes at him. Even though I shouldn't care, it made me angry that he'd let someone treat him like a bad dog. He is a man after all, he should have fought back or at least left as soon as the relationship got violent.

The bell rang and everyone said their goodbye's. I had a lot of planning to do._ I needed to figure out a way to get closer to the jinchuriki before anyone else takes him away from me._

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN. Jealous Sai = Sasuke and Sai rivalry through out the rest of the story. I was gonna update this yesterday, but then my account wasn't working and I got that stupid 503 error thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so you know, Jiraiya is a student in this story. It's not like this in most fanfics, but I thought it would be a nice change to the usual stuff. It's fanfiction after all, you can change things if you want to as long as it's nothing ridiculous. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"How was your second day at school?"

I placed my bag on the floor and sat on the sofa in the office. Itachi was computer hacking, as usual. It was his job to hack into the information data base, and I'm sure that whatever he finds will be useful.

"Better than yesterday", I grumble.

"Did you make any progress?"

"Of course I did. Naruto and I have the same lunch period, so I got to know him better"

"That's good", Itachi said as he continued to click and type away on the computer.

"And the best thing about today is that Naruto and Sai broke up"

"Oh yeah, you told me yesterday that they were pretty much in love with each other, but then again, it's high school. I'm not surprised"

"Well, not completely broken up. They're taking a 'break', but he's out of the way none the less. He's a prick anyways"

"As long as he stays away from Naruto so his 'feelings' don't change. You know how teens are when they say they're taking a 'break'. If Sai gets Naruto alone saying he wants to 'talk' they will most likely get back together. That's what you don't want to happen"

"Okay relationship guru", I say jokingly.

"It's the truth"

"Yeah, but the circumstances are different"

"How so?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure that Naruto was in an abusive relationship with Sai"

My brother stops typing for a bit, before going back to typing again.

"What a low life", he says spitefully.

If there's one thing I love the most about my brother, it's that we see eye to eye. I can talk to him about almost anything, even if it's not business related.

"I hope Naruto has enough brain cells to know he should stay away from his nut case of a boyfriend", I say as I reach for my sketchbook and begin to draw.

"I hope so too", Itachi replies.

"But his ex isn't my only obstacle. Two other people like him. One guy gave him a flower today and the girl he sits with at lunch baked him cookies"

"Seems like he's a likeable guy"

" I don't see how anyone could put up with him", I mutter.

"What do you mean?"

"He's too loud, he smiles too much, he talks too much, he's as naive as a toddler, he's so innocent that it's irritating, and his clothing is too bright to look at"

"Sounds like he's a handful"

"He is, but everyone likes him anyway. I don't know how to make it all stop. All I have to do is get him alone once, and the mission will be accomplished. It would honestly be that easy"

"Then I suggest you get in the game"

"What are you talking about?", I ask dryly.

"If you are in a romantic relationship with someone, that person is who you are closest with. You can ask for 'alone time' with them and they will not hesitate to give you the attention you need. This is a battle for romance, foolish little brother"

I hate when he calls me that. I'm a nineteen year old man for fucks sake.

"So you're telling me that I should play with his feelings and then steal him away?"

"Yes", he replies flatly.

"Cruel, but it's the best option"

I look at my quick sketch and realize something strange about it. The person I drew looking out his window looks like a certain blond, but without the whisker marks. He doesn't have the goofy smile on his face, but an expression of angst and disappointment. I close my sketch book and try to forget about what I'd just drawn. I'm shocked that out of all the things I could have drawn, I drew him.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha please come to the main office"

It was second period when I heard that announcement. When i first heard it, i thought I was imagining things, but then I realized everyone was staring at me. I honestly didn't know what I'd done wrong. I don't even know where the main office is.

I left the classroom knowing that everyone was talking about me, telling lies about what I'd gotten in trouble for. Hell, I might not even be in trouble at all, but after yesterday, I'm sure Kakashi had said something that was going to get me expelled.

The school was pretty big, but somehow I'd managed to find the main office. A lady at the desk pointed to the principal's door, and my stomach tightened. I walked inside to find a pretty woman with long red hair and the asshole guidance counselor I met yesterday. Not very surprised.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you. Ya know?"

I take a seat and read the plague on top of her desk. Engraved in it is the name Dr. Uzumaki. I look back at her, then at the plaque, and then back at her again.

"Yes, I am Naruto's mother if that's what you're wondering"

I couldn't believe that the two were related. She was pale, her hair was a bright red color, and her eyes were a dull greyish blue. He must look more like his father then.

"So how are things going?", she asks me with a smile similar to the one Naruto always wore.

"Things were going pretty swell, but then I was sent here, so I must be in trouble right?"

I wasn't going to beat around the bush. I wanted to know why I was here. I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"You're not in trouble ya know?"

She sounds a bit irritated with me, but the smile stayed on her face.

"So you sent me here because?…"

"Because we want you to stay away from Naruto", the grey haired perv answers.

"Kakashi", the principal growls.

"He asked"

"But you didn't have to be so rude about it! Ya know?!"

She has a bad temper and she's Naruto's mom. I really need to get on her good side.

"It's okay. I understand. He's the kyuubi vessel, and your son. I'm sure Kakashi told you that I'm a 'threat', so it would only make sense that you'd want me to stay away from him"

I try to make my voice sound as innocent as possible, and it worked. She looked sorry for me, as if everything was a big mistake, and that maybe I wasn't evil like Kakashi said.

"Kakashi...are you sure he's a threat? You could be wrong ya know? Supernatural powers can sometimes malfunction if the wielder is stressed out or extremely upset"

"I am fine. It is him that is the problem", he said spitefully.

" I would never do anything to hurt anyone. I have a clean record. All I want to do is make some friends and start a new life here at this school. Your son was my tour guide yesterday, and he's a very nice guy. I just wish I could get to know him better"

I can see the pity in her face, but Kakashi doesn't look fazed at all. In fact, I know he's angry.

"Unfortunately that won't be happening. Any classes you have with Naruto, as well as the lunch period you share with him will be switched. You won't be getting anywhere near him. We've already agreed on it", he says firmly.

Well, no one said this mission would be easy.

"Wait...this doesn't have to happen", she says in my defense.

It was a sigh of relief for me. She really believes that I'm a good person.

"What do you mean this doesn't have to happen? He's a threat"

"I don't believe that he's a threat...not one bit. I see good in him. Naruto talked about him yesterday, ya know?"

Kakashi's brow furrowed after hearing that. I felt victorious.

"He had nothing but positive things to say about you, Sasuke. He says you're a nice guy, and he wants to get to know you better too. I'd hate to break his heart and take you away from him. He's going to ask why you're no longer in any of his classes and I won't be able to look him in the eyes and tell him you're a danger to everyone. He won't believe it, and neither will I"

* * *

I walked to my next period class feeling grateful that the principal had spared me. A few girls from my art class decided to walk with me and ask me a bunch of obnoxious questions which I gave vague answers to. I didn't want them in my business.

AP studio art was the class I had to go to. I started off in a fundamentals drawing class, but when the teacher saw my sketch book she moved me into an advanced placement class. It changed my schedule a bit, but I still had lunch, and my first period class, with Naruto.

"I want you to sit at that table"

I frowned when I saw Sai sitting at the table she wanted me to sit at. Sai noticed me walking over to his table, along with the two others who sat there. Even though I was pretty sure Sai hated me, he gave me a smile that I knew was fake. I didn't bother smiling back at him.

I sat next to the boy with reddish pink hair and quietly worked on the assignment that was on a sheet of paper at my table.

_Draw something that gives you the feeling of nostalgia. Then, explain the drawing. You are not allowed to type your explanation. It must be hand written. Use any utensil you want, but use only black and white. If it is too difficult to draw using only those colors, come see me. This assignment is due at the end of the week._

I sat there and stared at the piece of white paper that laid in front of me. _Nostalgic? Why does it have to be something nostalgic?_ It was hard for me to have feelings for anything in my past. I never really missed anyone or anything, nor did I want to experience reliving old memories. There was no point to it.

I looked over at the red head next to me. He was drawing a creepy doll that looked like something you'd see in a horror movie. Across from me, sat a boy with long blond hair in a high ponytail. From where I was sitting, it looked like he was drawing an explosion. _How the hell is that nostalgic?_ Then, my eyes met Sai's paper. His drawing took place outside. On the grass that he drew, there was a blanket, and what appeared to be a picnic basket. _He must really miss him._

Ten minutes had gone by, and still, not a thing drawn on my paper. It was frustrating. The worse part about it was that the people at my table knew I was struggling.

"If you don't know what to draw, just bullshit the assignment. That's what most of the class is doing", the redhead next to me whispered.

I nodded my head, and decided it was time to get to work. I wanted to impress my teacher. She was the only teacher who didn't always look at me like I was a criminal. I picked up my pencil and carefully started drawing strokes on my paper. _I'm going to draw the best damn city she's ever seen._

* * *

My next period was gym, which I had with Naruto thanks to my new schedule. We played stupid high school team building games that made me want to shoot myself in the foot. My group consisted of a girl with a poor attitude who did not want to participate at all, Shikamaru, who was too lazy to care about anything, two fangirls, and the blond idiot himself. Terrific.

Luckily, with my brains and motivation to get this stupid activity done, we were the first group to finish. The rest of the class involved me waiting for everyone else to finish the simple activity, and the two fangirls in my group flirting with me. The dobe stood, talking to Shikamaru, who didn't really appear to be listening, in the tiniest pair of shorts I'd ever seen on a guy. I guess no one really cared since there were four or five other guys wearing the same shorts, and a gym teacher wearing a green, full body suit made of spandex.

"Alright! That's it for today my youthful students! Time to change!"

I finally got away from my fangirls, and into the routy locker room where boys yelled, jumped around, and spent very little time changing. It felt like a zoo instead of a changing room, and was deffinitely different from the locker room I was in yesterday.

"So I heard you got Uzumaki a flower", the blond from my art class said.

"Without a stem!"

The locker room burst out laughing, but I didn't find it too funny. Kiba looked like he was going to punch him.

"You're such an idiot. A flower without a stem? What were you thinking?", the blond's friend joked.

"It's the thought that counts asshole!", Kiba yells.

"It sounds like something a kid in elementary school would do. Naruto, I feel bad for you. You have all these guys hitting on you, but none of them are doing it properly. I saw the crowd of guys surrounding you at your locker this morning, none of them are worth your time", a guy with long white hair said. His skin was tan, like Naruto's, and underneath his eyes were two small red lines.

"Leave Kiba alone!", Naruto yelled to defend his friend.

"Yeah, knock it off", Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, there's no need to get upset. I'm just telling the truth. You deserve someone who puts a little more thought into romantic gifts...and I'll gladly show you my romantic gift"

"Jiraiya, I don't like the sound of that. You should really keep it in your pants", Shikamaru suggests.

"Aw come on Kit, you know you want to see it"

"Get away from me you pervert!"

"Jiraiya, if you touch him I swear to god I'll murder you", Kiba growled.

I watched as he lead Naruto into a corner as he sauntered over to him. The blond looked terrified, and I didn't blame him. The man was the tallest one in the locker room and was built like a football player. Naruto wasn't the shortest person in here, but short none the less. He couldn't harm a fly if he tried. There was no way he could defend himself against that predator.

"Stop! Get off me!"

He whispered something in the blond's ear that made him cringe, but everyone just stood there and watched and whispered. Suddenly I realized I was part of that crowd, standing and watching as that pervert touched all over the most innocent person in this room. Even Kiba stood and watched, most likely out of fear. Jiraiya looked a lot stronger than Kiba, even though Kiba was almost his height.

_I'm not going to let this fly._ I walked over to where the pervert and Naruto stood. I wasn't afraid of some big white haired pervert in high school. I fought all types of people, some probably double my weight, so he was no different.

"Let him go"

At first he didn't listen to me, even though I'm sure he heard me and knew I was behind him.

"Get the fuck off of him", I said as I yanked his arm off of the smaller boy.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now"

I grabbed his hand before he could put it back on the frightened boy.

"You're going to listen to me"

He didn't move as he looked directly into my eyes, which was his biggest mistake.

"Don't touch him"


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't touch him"

He walks away from the frightened blond, and I smirk knowing that he'll thank me for saving him. I look around and see shocked faces, but nothing compares to the look the blond has on his face.

"Sasuke...thank you so much"

"Someone had to save your weak ass"

He blushes, and looks mad for a split second, before putting on that stupid goofy smile.

"Nothing to see here guys. Get changed", I say as I fix the blond's ruffled hair. In less than a minute, everyone was out of the locker room, except for Naruto and I.

"Sasuke, I saw your eyes. They were red when you told him to stop touching me…"

"I know", I reply dryly.

"Is that your power?"

"I have the power to hypnotize people", I say less than interested in the conversation.

"That's so cool! So you can use it whenever you want on anyone you want?!"

I nod my head and get undressed. Luckily, I have lunch after gym, so I can take my time changing.

"Wow! That's so cool. It sure beats my powers. Mine are more like a curse anyways"

I raise an eyebrow at him, expecting an explanation.

"You probably know this already, but I am one of the five jinchuriki here at this school"

"I've heard"

"Yeah, everyone knows. It's no secret. It's nice to know I have all this power, but I fear that one day I will hurt someone because of them. There have been a few incidents where I've had to use my powers to protect this island. I've never gone full nine tails, but one day I might because it's really hard to control, especially when I'm angry", he says as he looks down at his shoes.

I continue to change, listening to him, but not responding.

"But I'm working on controlling it! Once I fight the nine tails, I will be able to merge with him in battle! I will have full control over him!"

"Biju mode", I reply as I put my shirt on.

"Yeah! You seem to know a lot already"

I look over and see that he hasn't changed into his school clothes.

"Get changed dobe"

"I'm not a dobe, teme!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up. I'm hungry"

* * *

Sitting and eating with Naruto's group today was weirder than usual. They all gave me these intense stares when I sat down with them, especially Gaara. I didn't bother to ask about the looks.

"Sasuke saved me today!", the blond said proudly.

"Great", Fu said without much enthusiasm.

_What the hell is wrong with everyone today? They're not there usual happy go lucky selves._

"Uh...is something wrong guys? You all seem a little...down", the blond asked with a worried look.

"Oh, we're fine", Shikamaru says before shooting be an evil glare.

"If you say so", the blond said.

"Pass the chips", Yagura said darkly.

It took everything in my power not to take the chip bag and throw it at him prepubescent face, but I politely passed the bag to him. The group quietly ate, as Naruto ranted on about all the different flavors of ramen there needed to be.

"Beef, chicken, shrimp, and oriental are not enough!"

"Ramen has too much sodium in it anyways. Quit whining", Shikamaru grumbled.

"You guys are being boring. I'm going to go to the flower garden. Feel free to come visit me there when you all stop being downers", he spat.

As he continued to walk, I almost considered following him, until Lee spoke up.

"It is best that you stay here, Sasuke"

"I obviously did something to upset you all", I say to cut to the chase.

The group is silent for a while. They all exchange looks, expecting someone to explain what's going on.

"We know that you're a danger to this school", Gaara said coldly.

"Let me guess, Kakashi told you guys that. That way, you all could keep an eye on me and make sure that I don't get alone with Naruto"

"Well aren't you a smart boy", Yagura said before munching on another chip.

"I'm smart enough to know that Kakashi is lying", I snap at him.

"W-why would K-kakashi lie?", Hinata asks.

"I'm not sure, maybe he's not very accepting of new comers?"

"He is. There are at least twenty new people on this island every month, and about one or two new students at this school each quarter", Utaka states.

"So far, you're the second threat we've had at this school", Fu adds.

"So what happened to the first one?", I ask dryly.

"He was a spy who tried to kidnap Naruto. We found this out through our government. They hacked his email and tapped into phone calls, this of course, being after all his suspicious shananigans", Shikamaru said.

"So I killed him, once I was given permission to. I did it right here at this school, and no one questioned why. Everyone knew why. He was an obvious threat", Gaara said carelessly.

"But I haven't done anything suspicious, have I?"

"Not yet", Shino replies coldly.

"And we don't plan on telling the whole school you're a threat because of that", Lee adds.

"I'm not a threat. I've never hurt anyone. I just want to finish High school and start a new life here, without people thinking I'm dangerous. I got enough of that back at my old home"

A few of them gave me looks of pity, but Gaara and Shikamaru looked as hard as rocks.

"It's going to take a while for us to believe you, Sasuke", Utakata says softly.

"W-we really want to b-believe you"

* * *

The day ends, and unlike yesterday, it was hard to get to my locker. Fangirls stood around it waiting for me to come, and no matter how many times I told them to go away, they didn't. So I decided to kill some time and visit the dobe's locker as the pitiful group of girls followed me. The blond wasn't doing any better than I was. As I scanned the crowd of boys and girls at his locker, I'd noticed it was more chaotic than it should've been. _What's going on?_

As I pushed to the front of the crowd I saw a man who looked similar to Hinata reading a poem. Naruto's face was taken over by red, as he continued to spew corny, elementary school rhymes from his mouth. Of course, the dobe smiled and hugged him, as if the poem had some amazing poetic quality in it.

"Neji, I loved it", he said as he through his arms around the brunette.

"I knew you'd like it", he said as he hugged the kitsune back a little too intimately.

It was all too painful to watch. I wanted it to end. I didn't want anymore people crowding his locker, flirting with him, touching him, writing corny poems for him...It needed to stop.

"Oh! Neji! I want you to meet someone", he said as he dragged him over to me. "This is Sasuke. He saved me from Jiraiya today"

"That's wonderful. It's nice to know that he's trying to protect you"

There's a hint of mockery in his voice, and I can tell he knows something he's not supposed to know. _They said they wouldn't tell anybody. Those bastards!_

"I would gladly protect Naruto. He's a nice guy, and the first person I met here at this school"

"Yup! Sasuke and I are going to be great friends!", he says as he puts his arm around me.

"Good for you", Neji says with much disinterest.

I look around and see that most of the crowd is gone.

"Well, I'll be off! My ride is waiting for me outside", Naruto says as he walks away.

I catch Neji staring at his ass as he leaves, and I narrow my eyes at him, so he knows I saw.

"What's wrong?", he asks with a smirk.

"Control yourself. I don't want you touching him", I warn him.

"I don't want you, of all people, to tell me that", he says spitefully.

"You think I'd molest that moron?"

"No, but I think you want something else from him. He is the nine tails after all. I can't have you hurting him or getting him alone so you can steal him away"

"I would never steal Naruto away from his family and friends", I hiss. The more I say it, the more it hurts to say. I'm not supposed to care. I'm not supposed to have feelings about this mission, but I do. I care about an idiot, and I have no idea why.

"Too bad I don't trust a word that comes out of your mouth. Hinata told me everything I need to know. So let me tell you this, Uchiha. If I see you alone with Naruto, or hear from someone that you've been alone with Naruto, which I'm sure you know by now you're not supposed to be, I will not only tell him your secret, but everyone else at this school as well. You want your two years at this school to be pleasant right? Don't fuck it up by sneaking around with my kitsune, or else you won't be graduating"

"Your kitsune?", I scoff.

"Let's face it, there is no competition. I already have him. I'm going to ask him out tomorrow after school. He will be mine. We will be the best couple in this school", he says arrogantly.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen", I say with a smirk.

"You have no power over me", he snorts.

"We'll see about that", I say before walking away calmly. I'm going to fucking destroy this asswipe.

* * *

"I just want to rip his throat out", I say viciously as I continue to furiously sketch in my book.

"I feel the same way, and I don't even know him, but he threatened you, which I'm not okay with", Itachi replies.

"We need to come up with a plan to get me out of this mess", I grumble.

"It's going to be a stretch, but I think it's possible. We can't have anymore people being suspicious of you"

"I agree, so what's the first move?", I ask impatiently.

"I think your first move is to tell Naruto the truth"

"What?!"

"Hear me out okay? Tell him that Kakashi thinks you're a threat and told his friends to keep an eye on you. I also want you to tell him that Neji is threatening you. He'll believe you. It's better to get all the ugly stuff out of the way. I'm sure he'll feel a lot better hearing it from you than anyone else"

"You're right about that, I guess"

"Of course I am. Next, I need you to get Kakashi fired"

"Oh, that'll be sooo easy", I say sarcastically.

"Work with me Sasuke, now is not the time for sass"

"But it is time to be realistic. You're not being realistic"

"Yes I am. What's one way you could get Kakashi fired?"

I think for a bit before responding.

"If I accuse him of something like…"

"Like molesting you"

"No. I can't accuse him of that. I don't have the acting skills", I scoff.

"I believe you do, Sasuke. Don't doubt yourself"

"I'll try my best not to", I say in defeat.

"I need you to follow through with this plan. That's an order", he says sternly.

I finish my drawing. It's a picture of Neji kneeling on the ground with a sword through his chest. I'm standing above him, holding the sword, with no expression on my face. His head is facing down at the ground, staring at his own blood in defeat._ This is not over._

* * *

**A/N: New chapter! So proud of myself! Hope you enjoyed reading! What do you think will happen next? Anyways, have a happy new year! Be safe! Drive sober or get pulled over. Yada yada yada love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"So Sasuke, what brings you here?"

"I came here to talk to you about one of the guidance counselor's. His name is Kakashi sensei"

"Oh yeah, him. You know, he told me some interesting stuff about you", the man said passive aggressively.

"Yes, and I came here to tell you there is a reason behind it, Mr. Sarutobi", I reply calmly.

"Alright, I'm listening", he grumbles.

"Mr. Hatake...isn't exactly an innocent man", I begin.

"Yeah, you got that right. Last year he almost got fired for hiding porn in his office"

"Um…"

"Oh, right. Sorry, continue with your story"

"So, I was alone with Kakashi in his office on my first day here. He asked me a few questions like where I came from, if I'd like the school, accetra. And then he told me he could read auras. He said my aura was neutral"

"That's not what he's been telling everyone"

"Yes, and I'd like to get to explain", I say impatiently.

"My apologies, I interrupt a lot. It's a bad habit", he says before chuckling.

"Well to get to the point, he said I had to do...stuff...and when I refused to he got really angry at me"

"What kind of...stuff are you talking about, Sasuke?", he asks sounding slightly concerned.

I stay quiet for a while, just to make my act seem more realistic. The longer I stay quiet, the more concerned he'll get.

"I can't help you unless you tell me", he says before pulling out a notepad and pen. "Tell me what happened word for word"

"He told me...that if I didn't go down on him...he would tell the principal and all the staff that I'm a threat"

"Okay", he said before he finished writing. "Thank you for telling me this. Konoha High will be a safer place now. I'll make sure this incident does not go overlooked. That pervert won't get away with what he did to you"

I nod my head calmly, but on the inside I feel victorious. It's pretty sad how easy it is to get a teacher fired, but I can't complain. Eventually the whole school will know about this scandal.

"You're a very brave man. I'm sorry this happened to you. Remember that you can always come to me. I am your guidance counselor. You can trust me ", he says sympathetically.

"Thank you, but I will be fine. I'm just glad that you believe me"

* * *

It was during passing time when Kakashi sensei was escorted out by the police. There were many shocked faces, and it was almost impossible to move through the halls. Next to me, stood Naruto, who looked the most shocked out of everyone.

"What's going on?", he asks innocently.

"He's obviously in trouble, dobe"

"I'm not a dobe!", he whines.

"Yes you are"

He ignores me, and continues to panic.

"But why Kakashi-sensei? He's a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe he did. We'll have to wait and see. Don't worry about him, yet"

"I guess you're right"

The hallway finally clears up a bit, and the dobe and I are finally able to move.

"So, Sasuke...I was wondering if you...wanted to hang out sometime"

I raised my eyebrow at his request.

"My mom met you, and she thinks you're a good guy, so it would be cool if you came over to my place to meet the rest of my family"

He's blushing heavily, and it's not like I'm going to say no to him. I'm sure I can benefit from gaining extra time with him.

"Sure. Why not. I'm free today after school", I say carelessly.

"That's great! See you then"

I head to my eighth period class, trying to forget about how adorable his face is. I've never been so attracted to someone in my entire life. The only problem is, that I have to kidnap him and take him back to America.

* * *

I went over to his locker after school again. As usual, it was crowded, but I try to drag myself to the front of the crowd. There, I saw Naruto standing right across from the arrogant bastard I met yesterday.

"Naruto, you know I care about you more than anyone else"

"Aw, thanks Neji"

_He's so naive_

"And I've known you for quite sometime. You make me smile, and I never get bored with you, which is why I wanted to know if we could take things a step further. I want us to be together"

_Just in time._

While everyone freaked out over the stupid proposal, Naruto looked as dumb and confused as he always did. He scanned the crowd worriedly, and when his eyes met mine, I was able to do what needed to be done.

_Reject him_

He blinked a few times before turning to Neji with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Sorry Neji, I'd prefer if we just stayed friends"

Neji's jaw dropped, and the crowd went silent.

"I can't believe he rejected Neji", someone whispered.

"I know, he's such a nice guy. They'd be perfect for each other"

I couldn't take my eyes off of Neji's angry face. I felt pleased with myself, that is, until he started yelling at the blond.

"How dare you reject me! You blond idiot!"

The blond's eyes widened at the outburst. He was just as surprised as the rest of us.

"What's wrong with me? How am I not good enough for you? Your standards were low enough to date Sai!"

"Sai was a great boyfriend!", he yells in defense.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you break up with him hm?"

The blond didn't reply, he only looks down at the floor in shame.

"Come on, don't pretend like you don't know why. Our whole grade knew he was beating you up. It's hard to hide scars and bruises in the locker room. You're a fool for letting something like that go on for so long. Or maybe you liked the pain? Are you into that kind of stuff, Naruto?"

"Stop, Neji", the blond whispered with tears streaming down his face.

"But I would never hit you. I would treat you right", the brunette went on.

"Come on Naruto, let's go", I say after grabbing his hand and dragging him away from Neji. I ignored all the stares and took him outside. I knew he was hurt, and I didn't want to see him cry.

"W-why did he h-have to be so mean?", he says as he hugs me and cries on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Don't listen to him, he's an ass", I say as I rub his back.

"B-but I really thought w-we could still be friends"

I pat him on the back and we walk over to a bench near the school parking lot. He continues to cry on my shoulder, and I caress his soft hair comfortingly. I usually don't take pity on most people, but I felt sorry for him. Despite how obnoxiously stupid he is, and how he consistantly wears that color that makes my eyes sore, he's the nicest guy I've ever met. Nobody smiles like he does, or laughs like he does, and because of that, no one cries like he does.

"It hurts so much, h-he was my best friend"

"You don't need him, dobe. You have me"

His crying slowly calms down, he looks up at me with mesmerizing blue eyes and gives me the weakest smile I've ever seen. It was unfitting for him, and I wanted to bring that real smile back onto his face.

"I can still come over today. I texted my brother and he said he'd be willing to pick me up from your house"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I invited you over", he says shyly.

"Tsk. Moron"

Before he can argue with me, someone calls his name.

"Naruto! Your ride is here"

He groans, and I give him a confused look.

"It's nothing, it's just that…"

"What's a limo doing at this school?", I ask to change the subject.

We get up from off the bench and I follow him wherever he is going.

"That's our ride", he replies flatly.

"You have some explaining to do", I try to say as calmly as possible.

"To cut to the chase, on top of being an abnormal person, I also live an abnormal life. You may, or may not know this, but my father is the president"

I look into his eyes to see if he is joking, but he looks as serious as a heart attack._ How could we not be aware of this?!_

"That must be…"

I don't even know how to describe it, but I know I have to text Itachi to tell him this.

"Obnoxious. As if I didn't get enough protection at school. I'm even more suffocated now that my father has recently been elected. My life feels like one big lockdown drill", he complains.

We get into the limo, where he continues to complain about everything that's going wrong in his precious life.

"I don't like it when this limo picks me up. I thought i went over this with my father before"

"You may not like it, but it is the safest option. These windows are bulletproof", the limo driver replies politely.

"I don't care! I don't want people going around thinking I'm all high and mighty now that I'm the presidents son", he argues.

"You are not just the presidents son, you are also-"

"A jinchuriki! I get it already!", he groans.

"Naruto, please calm down. I can't concentrate on my driving with you arguing with me"

The blond pouts before folding his arms like a child and looking down at his stomach._ I can't believe how immature he's being._

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I know you probably think I'm a brat, I just want to live a normal life", he says softly.

"It's fine"

With that being said, the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

Pulling up to the Uzumaki household wasn't like pulling up to the white house, or the Uchiha estate, it was definitely unique. The mansion was about the same size as the Uchiha home, the only difference was the architecture of it all. It was the same color as the blasted blond's shirt, and looked very modern and California like, the exact opposite of the Uchiha mansion, which is old fashioned and made mostly of stone.

"Interesting house", I say as an attempt to compliment it.

"I know! Isn't it just amazing! How many people do you know that have palm trees and water fountains in their front yards?"

"Not many", I reply dryly.

"Oh boy, if you think the outside is interesting, wait until you see the inside! And the back yard!"

"Can't wait", I say as I force a smile onto my face. _This smiling this is really hard, but the more I do it, the more he will. _

* * *

**A/N: Oooh let the story begin :) Expect a lot of drama going on from this chapter forward. This story might end up being a bit angsty I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you think of the inside?"

I look around, still not impressed by what lays before my eyes. It wasn't the Uchiha mansion, and it wasn't the white house. It was hard for me to be amazed. The house was too modern for my taste. Yes, it was well decorated, and someone clearly put a lot of effort into making sure bright colors were seen everywhere you looked, but it was still nothing special...to me at least.

"It's nice"

He could tell I wasn't very impressed, but it didn't destroy his excitement. His spirit was something that was hard to crush.

"I want you to meet some people", he says as he grabs my arm and drags me to the next room.

"Oh, another boyfriend I see"

I look to my side and see a female with red hair, just like Naruto's mother. She wore glasses, a light purple t-shirt, and a black pair of high waisted shorts. Her skin was a little on the pale side, and I was beginning to wonder if Naruto could be related to this girl at all.

"He's not my boyfriend", I say dryly.

"Yeah, we're not dating!", Naruto says with a blush.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto different boyfriend every two months Uzumaki is single?", the woman says teasingly.

"Yes! Now leave us alone, Karin!"

"Aw, but you guys would be so cute together! Whatever happened to that other guy anyways….What's his name...Sai?"

"We're taking a break from each other", he grumbled.

"Taking a break? So you guys are still together?"

"In a way, yes", the blond said. It was clear that he was eager to change the subject.

"Is Iruka around?"

"He should be in his office", Karin says carefully.

"Alright. Come on, I want you to meet someone who means a lot to me"

I let him drag me around for a while, until he stopped at a door and knocked softly as if he were trying not to wake up a bear.

"Master Iruka!", he called out.

There wasn't a response, so he decided to bang on the door wildly, shouting the man's name. Eventually, the door opened, and in front of me stood a very unhappy and tired looking man.

"What is it Naruto?", he grumbled. He was still half asleep, and I doubt he noticed my presence.

"This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Iruka"

"Is he your boyfrie-"

"No. He is not my boyfriend"

There was an awkward silence before the man blinked a few times and smiled.

"Then I guess I won't have to lecture anyone today, come on in"

The office was a mess, and I began to question why this lazy man was someone Naruto looked up to.

"Watch your step, it's a bit of a mess. I'm usually a lot more organized than this", he says shyly.

Naruto and I take a seat, as the man puts on his glasses.

"Ah, much better. So how long have you known Naruto, Sasuke?", he questioned.

"I just met him this week. He gave me a tour of the school"

"Oooh", he said as if he'd just made a groundbreaking discovery. "So you're the boy that Naruto told me about. You saved him from that pervert Jiraiya"

"Yes I did", I say as I struggle to hide my pride.

"And you have the ability to...hypnotize people?"

I nod my head, and Naruto looks from me, to Iruka, and then back at me as if we were having a debate.

"An Uchiha...interesting", he says as he pulls out a small scroll. "You come from an interesting clan, you know that Sasuke? When our kind moved to this island, the Uchiha chose to keep their wealth and stay in America. So I see you guys have changed your mind?"

"We have decided to start a new life", I say to push him away from any assumptions he was about to make.

"That's wonderful. Are you enjoying your new life so far?"

"It's been an adjustment, but we're all doing well"

"That's wonderful to hear", he says as he continues to look through the scroll. "This scroll also says that Uchiha's have the power to surpress the ninetails, or any other tailed beasts"

"May I ask where you got that scroll from?", I ask skeptically.

"Iruka, now is not the time", the blond says growing nervous.

"You're right. I'm sorry Naruto, forgive me", he says as he puts the scroll away. Iruka narrows his eyes at me suspiciously, and the blond smiles nervously.

"I think it's time for us to go", the blond says.

I nod my head in agreement, and we both leave peacefully, but I can feel Iruka's glare burning through the back of my skull. It's like meeting Kakashi all over again.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that"

We're sitting alone in Naruto's room, which is surprisingly, not orange. It's a nice bluish purple color, and it isn't an eyesore. Thank god.

"It's okay", I lie.

"He's kind of like that with all of my friends", he says as he continues to spin the globe on his night stand.

"Is he related to you?"

"No, but he's my god father. He's currently living with us until he finds a place to stay. He's going through a pretty rough divorce", he mumbles.

I don't really say much, and continue to watch him as he spins the globe. He seems more upset than I am.

"Naruto, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, knock yourself out"

"What do you look for...in a...boyfriend", I say cautiously.

"Erm...well...to be honest I've never really thought about it"

"Are you serious?", I ask a little harsher than I meant to.

"I mean, I like nice guys, and guys who can make me smile, even when I'm sad. I like a guy that can charm my parents, and befriend my friends. Most importantly, he has to respect me"

He's half smiling as he goes through his list, and it's kind of relieving in a way. It's good to know he has standards.

"But that's the part that always goes wrong", he says as he drops his smile. There's a deep emotional pain hidden in his voice when he says it, and I know for a fact that Sai isn't the only boyfriend Naruto's had that didn't respect him.

"You deserve someone who respects you", I say without looking him in the eye.

"Maybe I'm not worth respecting"

I stood there in shock, appauled by the fact that he'd just give up on the idea of being respected. I held my tongue for a while, because that's what I'm used to doing, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Don't you ever say that again"

"Say what?", he asked in confusion.

"That you're not worth respecting. You're not some doormat to walk all over, so don't let people treat you like one", I hiss.

He shrinks back when he notices my anger, and I try to calm myself down so I don't scare him. I know I have that effect on people.

"I'm sorry", he says softly. There's guilt written all over his face, and I get this strange kicking feeling in my stomach._ Something's not right with him._

I sigh and cross my arms, irritated with his self pity.

"W-we should watch a movie", he says to fix the silence. I'd rather not.

"Fine. As long as it's not a romantic comedy"

"I like romantic comedies", he murmurs. "But that's okay. You're the guest so I'll watch whatever you want to"

The rest of my time at the Uzumaki household involved him clawing his nails into me as we watched Saw VI, and me trying not to get aggravated with how childish he was being. I'd never met a boy that could get as freaked out by a horror movie.

* * *

When I got home, I saw Obito, Konan, and Madara gathered in the family room. _Oh god, what did Obito do this time._

"Madara wants to talk to all of us", Itachi says dryly.

"Why?", I ask sounding irritated with the situation.

"I'm not quite sure. Just cooperate", he murmurs.

We walk into the tense room together and sit next to each other on the sofa.

"How was your play date with the jinchuriki?", he asks teasingly.

I scoff, and didn't bother to answer him.

"Itachi showed me a picture of him. He's a very nice looking boy", he says suspiciously.

"Is this why we're all gathered in here?", I ask impatiently.

I was never fond of Madara, and found it hard to respect him because of the amount of danger he constantly put everyone in. He was a risk taker, and did anything he could to get a mission accomplished, even if it meant taking short cuts.

"No. That is not why we are all in here, and I suggest you watch your tone with me if you want your stay in this house to be a pleasant one"

I restrain myself from rolling my eyes, and I can feel Itachi's angry gaze on me. I didn't care. I'm sure everyone knew how tired I was growing of Madara. The only reason why I had the balls to give him attitude was because of my rank as a secret agent. Not only that, but he is my cousin. Unfortunately.

"I'd like to discuss money, and the "car issue"

The "car issue" was one that I knew would be brought up eventually. It's annoying to only have one car, especially when you're living in a large house that can fit five cars into the garage.

"We all need our own cars. We can't just have one car for all of us, my family was kind enough to lend us a hand by giving us seven hundred thousand dollars. It is enough for all of us to buy our own cars. Even if the price is ludacris"

I'm not surprised by his family's "friendly donation". Personally, I think it's way too much money, but we're rich enough to throw away that much cash without regretting it. I'm sure the only reason we were given so much money to blow was to prevent us from looking like average citizens. We are Uchiha's after all...well...except for Konan.

"So tomorrow we are going to the car dealership and getting out own individual vehicles, Try not to destroy them. You might not get another one"

"What about money?", Obito asks eagerly.

"I was about to get to that", he replies coldly.

"The FBI has finally put money into our bank accounts. You are all now fifty thousand dollars richer"

None of us say anything, and our lack of enthusiasm is nothing new. We all want to get this mission over with.

"Don't carelessly blow your money", he lectures.

"It is crucial that you spend it wisely, so that when next month rolls around and our accounts are reloaded with more money, you will have even more than before"

"So that's it. That's all you have to say to us right?", I ask dryly.

"Hmm", he says in hesitation.

"Not quite. Now that you mention it, there is something I'd like to discuss, just so that we're all clear on it"

* * *

**A/N: I'm doing awful with all my updates on all my stories and I'm really really sorry. With midterms and being sick and researching colleges to go to, I've forgotten to get back to writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
